


1st kiss (remix) ft. Brett has way too many thoughts

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: They don't talk about it... until years later.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1st kiss (remix) ft. Brett has way too many thoughts

They don't talk about it again. Brett used to think about what if it had gone differently... when he had asked Eddy how the date went, if Eddy hadn't had a tiny pleased smile around the edges of his lips. If Brett hadn't held out his fist for Eddy to fist bump in congratulations. If instead, Eddy had wanted to practice more. If Brett got to feel Eddy's eyelashes brush against his face, if he could touch the soft, sharp line of Eddy's jaw. 

He thought about it a lot, and then he made himself stop, because he's not the type of guy to have a secret, unrequited crush for months on end. Janine notwithstanding. Not that his giant crush on Janine Jansen is a secret or anything. 

Anyway, it turned out he likes girls a lot. He definitely likes kissing them, loves it - so yeah. He just likes kissing, okay? That was all. No need to think of Eddy like that. 

They don't talk about it... until years later. Now. 

It's one of those interviews with quick-fire questions, and Brett's mind is wandering, barely paying attention to the next question: "First kiss?"

He's barely paying attention until Eddy pauses, doesn't answer right away. And then Brett whips his head around, because why isn't he saying "Callie" or whoever. "It was Brett, actually," Eddy says, and laughs a little. He's not even looking at Brett. 

The interviewer's eyebrows shoot up. "And you?" she prompts Brett. 

Brett reminds himself that staring at Eddy isn't subtle at all, so he looks at the camera instead. "It was Eddy as well," Brett says in a rush, like if he says it quickly no one will actually hear him. 

"Brett lied to me," Eddy says, which makes Brett look at him again. "He told me he was an expert at kissing at girls."

That just - that just makes it sound like Brett planned it, like he wanted to get Eddy to kiss him... He shakes his head, shaking the thought away. "I am an expert at kissing girls," he says, waggling his eyebrows at the camera. 

And then, finally, they're moving onto the next question. 

Whew.

*

Later, they're getting some work done separately, Eddy clicking away at something on his laptop, Brett finishing up some emails. Brett really hopes Eddy is editing, and not fucking around.

"Was that ok?" Eddy says suddenly, and Brett bites back a curse because his fingers just typed 'ok' instead of 'great'. 

"What?" he says and hits the backspace button to fix his mistake. 

"Earlier. Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have... "

Oh. Yeah. "Whatever." Brett shrugs.

After a small silence, Brett looks over at Eddy. Eddy is watching him, looking kinda anxious. Like he can catch the vibes that Brett's putting out. Like... Brett doesn't know. He's annoyed at Eddy, but he doesn't know why. 

"It just caught me off guard," he says. "I thought you were going to say Callie or whatever."

"Kelly," Eddy says slowly, like he just remembered her name. His fingers drum against the trackpad of his laptop. "Nah," he says. "You were better."

Brett smirks at him in response. Suddenly all the irritation that's built up in him over the day vanishes. "Obviously, if you still remember it."

"Obviously," Eddy shoots back, almost defiant. He drops his gaze back to his laptop screen, but he almost looks like - no, he's definitely blushing. Wait, now Brett wants to know everything. He wants to grab Eddy and demand to know if Eddy spent the days after the kiss thinking about it, thinking about him...

This is so bad. Whatever Eddy thought at the time, it's not the same way he feels now. Brett's being so dumb. He's supposed to be over this, goddammit. He doesn't seriously still have a crush on his best friend, just because they kissed once, years ago. Brett scrubs his hands through his hair. He can't even concentrate on a simple email right now. He feels like a teenager again, his thoughts too loud and too big and too MUCH for his brain to handle. "Argh," he says quietly to his unblinking laptop screen. 

"Break?" Eddy says, hopeful. 

"Yeah."

*

The thing is, it's incredibly easy to act normal around Eddy. Brett's had years of practice after all. It's the in between moments that are the problem, when Eddy falls silent and thinking, and Brett's eyes drift down to Eddy's lips. Or when Eddy's not even there, and Brett's mind is free to wander without worrying that Eddy is going to catch him in the middle of a weird fantasy or something. Not that he has weird fantasies about Eddy, like 50 shades of grey or any of that shit. Just about kissing and maybe some other stuff. It's totally normal. They're just weird because it's Eddy. Brett's not supposed to like Eddy, not in that way. He honestly didn't think he did, until Eddy brought up the kiss.

"Bro," Eddy is saying, "You alright?"

Wake up. Wake up. God. What are they doing? What is he doing? Brett shakes his head. "Yeah," he says. 

Eddy looks actually concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just - I'm just tired. Didn't sleep well last night." That's actually true, but as to the reason he didn't sleep well... Brett can't help the blush that starts from his chest and radiates upward. 

Eddy is suddenly close and putting his hand on Brett's forehead. "Are you getting sick? Maybe you should rest."

"Nah, I'm alright." Brett shrugs Eddy off, restless. That's not how he wants Eddy to touch him, like a concerned mother. That's probably... ok, that's a lot gay. 

He paces across the room, aware that Eddy is watching him. He turns sharply and Eddy is back where he left him, hesitating like he's not sure what to do, looking at him like he's a lunatic. He goes back over to Eddy. "Um, so." His voice sounds way too loud in his ears, but he keeps going before he loses his nerve. "I think I'm bisexual."

"Really?" Eddy's voice is rich with disbelief, and what, this is not how Brett was expecting this to go. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought... " Eddy shakes his head. "I mean - "

"What?"

"It's dumb. You're just, all manly."

Brett snorts at that. "You think I'm manly? C'mon." He's kind of preening inwardly at that though. "Anyway I can be manly and still be into guys."

"Obviously, I said it was dumb. Anyway, that's cool." Eddy eyes Brett cautiously. "How do... how do you know?"

"I - don't. I'm not sure. I said I think I _might_ be bi."

"Oh. So are you... going to find someone to figure it out with?"

"I guess, maybe." Brett can't imagine wanting to kiss some random person right now. Even if it's the hottest guy on the planet. Or the hottest girl. He just wants... Eddy. Fuck. "Maybe I'll just think about it some more."

"You've been thinking about it a lot."

"Yeah."

"Usually you don't think so much without... doing something. You know, taking action."

Why the fuck is Eddy being so weird about this. "Well, it's not like anyone's lining up to be my gay experiment, so."

"I can think of at least one," Eddy says, so quietly, but Brett hears him perfectly because he's standing so close. When did he get so close? Eddy is sneaky like that. Eddy's eyelids are downcast, and he seems to be staring very intently at... oh. 

This is. 

This is a monumentally bad idea. 

Eddy wants it. He's pretty much begging for it, using everything but his words, the brat.

Brett can't help himself - he reaches up and runs his hand against the side of Eddy's jaw. It's both soft and sharp, just like Brett imagined. It feels so weird to be doing this, for real. Brett's heart is hammering in his chest. Eddy's lips part, and he's leaning into Brett's touch, easy for it. 

Brett meets him halfway for a kiss.


End file.
